vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Squigly
Summary Squigly is the last “surviving” member of the Contiello family, a long lineage of opera singers and among the Medicis’ most valued clients. Fourteen years ago, Squigly’s mother Selene obtained the Skull Heart, resulting in Lorenzo Medici ordering an attack on the Contiello family. Fraught with despair, Selene became the Skullgirl and revived her family as an undead army. What spared Squigly from becoming a mindless minion was the intervention of the Parasite Leviathan, the Contiello family’s friend and guardian. The battle between the Skullgirl and Lorenzo threatened to spread across New Meridian if not for Squigly and the intervention of the ASG. With the Skullgirl’s defeat, the power that animated Squigly faded, putting her to rest. Lorenzo generously paid for the Contiellos’ funeral and has not had conflicts with the Medicis’ other clients since. Fourteen years later, Bloody Marie’s emergence has stirred Squigly from her long slumber… Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A Name: Sienna "Squigly" Contiello, Mezzo Soprano Origin: Skullgirls Gender: Female Age: 28 (14 at death) Classification: Parasite Augmented Zombie Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics , Sound Manipulation, Shapeshifting (Leviathan), Fire Manipulation, Immortality (Types 7 and 8 on the existence of the [[The Skull Heart]), Reality Warping, Teleportation, Telepathy, Spatial Manipulation, Can convert her physical form into sound waves to become intangible, Shun Goku Saltsu ability sets her opponent's soul on fire, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Leviathan blocked Marie's influence from affecting and controlling Squigly) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Defeated Parasoul, Filia, the Skullgirl, and Double and destroyed The Skull Heart in her storyline, Official art shows that she is capable of matching [[Cerebella]]) Speed: Hypersonic (Can keep up with Peacock and Valentine, Can create jets of fire at her feet to move extremely fast) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Leviathan is able to lift Big Band, who weighs 5000 lbs.) Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with Leviathan, Dozens of meters with pyromancy and sound attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average (While skilled in combat, mentally she is only a naïve 14 year old girl, though Leviathan makes up for this) Weaknesses: Her body will die if the Skull Heart is Destroyed Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Normals= *'Lich Slap:' Squigly slaps the opponent on the first hit and Leviathan bites the opponent on the second hit. Chains twice. *'Tail Light:' Squigly prays to a little candle on Leviathan's tail. *'Drake Bite:' Leviathan bites directly below Squigly. *'Piercing Gaze:' Leviathan stabs his tail out of Squigly's empty eye socket, then curls it for a second hit. The first hit has shorter range and pulls the opponent towards Squigly while the second hit has the attack's full range. *'Serpent Spear:' Squigly pushes the opponent away with the tip of Leviathan's tail. *'Conqueror Wyrm:' Squigly performs a down-forward palm thrust with Leviathan's breath as backup, which stops their momentum in the air. *'Bune Knuckle:' Squigly punches with both arms, which Leviathan follows with a similar pincer attack with his head and tail. *'Cremation:' Leviathan breaths fire. *'Dragon Strike:' Leviathan extends forward for a long range bite attack. *'Croisé:' Leviathan pokes the opponent with his tail. *'Écart:' Squigly does a split kick. *'Coffin Nail:' A stronger form of Serpent Spear. *'Death Drop:' Squigly kicks during a salsa dip pose with Leviathan. *'En Pointe:' Squigly kicks forward in a pose as if she was laying in a coffin. *'Ouroboros Circlet:' Leviathan forms a loop for the first hit, then spins for 3 additional hits if the first touches an opponent. *'Dust to Dust:' Squigly and Leviathan kick upwards, launching the opponent into the air. *'Dance of Salome:' Leviathan sweeps his tail at the enemy's feet. *'Madame Dragonfly:' While in the air Leviathan swings his tail below Squigly. *'Ashes to Ashes:' Leviathan shoots a powerful jet of fire over Squigly's head. |-|Throws= *'Pass Away:' Leviathan grabs the opponent by the head and Squigly knocks them away. *'Drake Fang:' Leviathan grabs the opponent and spins before launching them into the ground. |-|Specials= *'Dragon’s Breath:' Can be charged to empower the following moves. **'Liver Mortis:' Squigly launches a powerful point blank fireball. **'Center Stage:' Squigly's voice distorts the surrounding area, preventing anyone within a certain radius from moving. **'Drag 'n' Bite:' Leviathan drags Squigly forward while biting several times. **'Dragon Punch:' Squigly performs a powerful uppercut. *'Serpent’s Tail:' Can be charged to empower the following moves. **'Arpeggio:' Leviathan performs a quick series of powerful close-range jabs with the tip of his tail. **'The Silver Chord:' Squigly throws Leviathan's tail at her opponent like a Kunai Spear, which will stab into her opponent and pull them in close leaving them temporarily stunned. **'Tremolo:' Squigly sends Leviathan's tail tunneling through the ground. **'Fallen Woman:' Squigly launches at a downward angle at a very high speed. If it makes contact with an enemy on the ground, she does a backflip kick and launches them upwards. |-|Blockbusters= *'Squigly Battle Opera:' Squigly controls a condensed orb of sound for a limited time. *'Daisy Pusher:' Squigly briefly traps the opponent in a coffin and destroys it. *'Inferno of Leviathan:' Leviathan reveals his true form and launches a powerful homing fireball. *'Shun Goku Saltsu:' Squigly levitates across the ground and seeks an opponent. Upon contact, Leviathan torches them, igniting their soul and inflicting heavily damage. Only works after a successful Snake Charmer and after both Dragon's Breath and Serpent's Tail have been fully charged. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Skullgirls Category:Undead Category:Parasites Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sound Users Category:Fire Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Intangibility Users Category:Space Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Zombies